


Sponge Bath

by psychoticmidds



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about an AU where Rick is in the hospital and Daryl gives him a sponge bath and you know .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sponge Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts).



" **This is ridiculous, they already stitched up the wound. I want to go home**!"  Rick exclaimed, upset and restless from being forced to sit in the hospital bed. The stab from the knife hadn't been that bad, honestly, there were only a few stitches in his arm where the knife had punctured into him. Daryl slid into the bed next to him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

" **It's only one night for observation** ," Daryl cooed to calm his lovers temper, and his gaze fell onto a sponge resting in a tub of soapy water. " **How 'bout I make it worth your while**?" Daryl asked kissing at Rick's collar bone seductively, and Rick gave him a questionable look as Daryl grabbed the tub soaking up the water with the sponge, rang it out and moved Rick's hospital gown out of his way, a small moan left Rick's lips as the warm sponge touched his bare skin, rubbing over it. Rick's eyes closed, allowing Daryl to wash him with the sponge his hand dipping lower towards his length.

" **Daryl**!" Rick gasped out as Daryl ran the sponge across the sensitive flesh.  

" **Hmm**?" He grunted innocently, as he stroked Rick slowly and sucked upon Rick's collarbone, listening to Rick's breath hitch, another moan leaving his lips.

" **W-We're in a hospital**!" 

" **So? No one's gonna know**." Daryl said in Rick's ear before nipping down on Rick's earlobe, a shudder of pleasure skyrocketed up Rick's spine. A groan left his lips, grinding against the friction of the sponge between his legs.

" **Daryl...** " Rick breathed out, but no longer in protest. Rick's body tensed slightly as his climax began to build and Daryl quickened his pace with the sponge; "  **I'm gonna...Daryl...** " Rick couldn't say it, it was too late he had already ejaculated on the sponge. 


End file.
